Two Worlds Collide
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Claymore was crossed with Yu-Gi-Oh? Well here's the answer
1. The Earthquakes

A Claymore X Yu-Gi-Oh! Fiction.

Two worlds collide

She walked along the path, Raki right behind her. Having just finished a job, Clare was ready to travel onto the next one. As she entered the town, she could feel the yoki of three warriors. She entered an alleyway and was led to the others by a man in black. She was hoping that she could find a room for Raki later, once formalities were taken care of. Once she entered the room, Clare looked at the three others. One of them she'd seen before, the shaggy razor banged longhair. The other two she'd never seen before. However, she would soon find herself in a position that she would not expect.

They'd barely gotten past their introductions when the ground shook so furiously that Clare and the others were thrown off balance, they were then flung to the ground. As they got up an aftershock hit and a gaping hole was opened in the ground. All five of them fell through it.

Yugi sighed, school, he decided was a waste of time. The afternoon sun was calling his name and yet he had to sit in the stuffy classroom learning maths, English, science and other seemly useless things. He noticed that Kaiba was there for once, _hmm, why would Kaiba be here?_ He thought, _I thought that he was busy with more important things then school._

At last, the end of school bell rung, Yugi was so happy, it meant that he could head to one of the many haunts that he was when he was hanging out with his friends, Tristan, Duke, Bakura and Joey. Bakura it seemed was going to be walking with him today.

"Hey Bakura, have you heard the latest news?"

Yugi asked him,

"Yeah I did. Those aftershocks are said to continue for quite some time."

He sighed then looked at Yugi,

"You know I heard that there were strange events going on all around Domino City too."

Yugi gaped at him,

"Whoa! No way! Really?"

He asked,

"Yeah, there was this large group of girls, about 47 of them all with blond hair and silver eyes apparently seen in the Domino Park."

Yugi gaped at Bakura, well this was hot stuff! If only he knew, what it meant. If only he knew just what was going to happen next, and that he'd be in grave danger of having Ta near murder him.

Miria looked around her to the strange surroundings, her-no their target was nowhere in sight. Of course the human was with the Number 47 was with them now. She'd just left the gathering of confused warriors in the forest that was now behind her, she said that she and the other three were going to complete their mission, and the others looked at her as if she was crazy, however Deneve Helen and Clare followed the Number 6 without question. Strange buildings now dominated the landscape, which was something that Phantom Miria had never seen in her life. She was trying to work out where they were and interpreting the strange writing that was plastered everywhere her head turned. Deneve Helen Clare and Raki all followed her.

"What is this place?"

Helen asked.

"I don't think that we're in a known world."

Miria said. If this was the other continent, then where were the Dragonkin? Moreover, if they weren't there then just where were they? Miria jumped as a strange machine whizzed past. She was going to go after it, but it didn't have any yoki in it. She noticed that more humans were getting into these strange machines like they were perfectly fine with them, so Miria assumed that they were horseless carriages for the time being.

"Don't worry about attacking those things, the humans appear fine."

Miria told the others as some humans emerged from the strange horseless carriages. Helen gaped,

"What are those things!"

She cried as a smaller one zipped past them. Miria looked around them, maybe the humans could help them. She calmly walked up to a human, to ask just what was going on, but the human cried

"Aliens!"

And ran away. At least five humans reacted the same as the first. Miria was beginning to get irritated. Surely, there was a human kind enough to help them. She tempted to cut one down when a young man with brown hair crossed their path. He seemed different from the last six humans, so Miria drew her breath.

"Would you be as kind as to tell us where we are?"

She asked him. His blue eyes regarded her with caution,

"Domino City."

He said,

"You foreigners?"

"I guess you could say that."

Miria replied.

"Hmm, from your appearance, I'd say you weren't human, but the way things are, I think I'll let that slide. If you want I can show you around, because despite your best efforts you do look lost."

His smile was something that Miria wasn't ready for. _Humph, he just has to be attractive, doesn't he!_ She sighed,

"Your help would be most welcome."

She said. Helen snorted while Deneve simply looked bored. Clare was impossible to read and Raki didn't seem bothered with the brown hair's assessment.

"By the way, I'm Seto Kaiba, you are?"

"I'm known as Phantom Miria, the Number 6. My companions are the Number 15, Deneve, the Number 22, Helen the Number 47 Clare and her human, Raki."

He seemed amused, though he said nothing. He entered a building and they followed him. It was large and open as buildings go, Miria noticed that there were large screens and she could hear voices coming out of them

"_More aftershocks are expected to rock the city with the emergency department already under a lot of pressure…monsters have been spotted around the centre of Domino City…"_

Miria looked at the screens and she could clearly make out what looked like mass yoma attacking the humans.

"Where is that?"

She asked urgently. Seto looked at her, then said,

"This way."

Miria noticed that a horseless carriage was waiting for them. Seto called out in a strange language and it set off.

As they arrived, Miria could clearly see multiple yoma. She counted the yoki and felt no fewer then 50 of the rotten creatures. She groaned inwardly, then sprung out of the horseless carriage, that Seto called a "car" and started fighting the yoma. She could feel Deneve cut down a few, Helen it seemed was stretching her arms as far as they could go, wrapping them around a whole bunch of yoma, Miria felt those yoma die soon after. She tried to see Clare's yoki and it was soon apparent that she was over her yoki limit killing yoma. Miria hoped that they didn't have an awakened being on their hands. She paused as all of the yoma appeared to be dead; Clare it seemed had pulled back, her yoki was back down. The more she thought about it the more she wondered, had these girls gone over their yoki limit?

By the time they had finished, Deneve was finished regenerating an arm that she'd somehow lost. Miria could see shocked humans look at them, but she just had to ask them an important question. The very question that had been plaguing her the entire time.

"Deneve, Helen, Clare."

She called out to the three. They came up quickly. Miria took a deep breath,

"I don't wish to intrude, but there is a question that I simply must ask. Have you ever reached a point where you nearly awakened?"

Just as she expected the three girls were uneasy about the question she'd asked. Miria continued,

"I understand that you may not want to answer, it is after all a difficult question."

She told them, Clare looked away, then turned to face Miria and spoke up

"I had reached that point before."

The other two gaped at her,

"I was injured and had misjudged my yoki limit, I barely managed to pull back."

"Awakening isn't just painful, it can be quite pleasurable, which is why the Organization stoped producing male warriors."

Helen gaped,

"They made males!"

Miria sighed,

"Yes they did."

Deneve looked at Clare then looked to Miria,

"I too have come close to that point. Mine however was because I was testing my own limitations."

Helen decided to speak,

"I guess that makes three of us, I was like the males, found I couldn't resist."

"Yet you did resist, Helen."

Miria told the younger warrior,

"Another thing, have you ever been known to the Organization for causing trouble?"

"Well, you've seen what I'm like."

Helen sighed,

"Deneve here is miss perfect, she doesn't get into trouble with her clients, she's too professional about that, but she's gotten into a couple of fights with other warriors."

Deneve glared at Helen,

"I can talk for myself Helen."

"I can see that the youngest member of this team easily springs to mind as a trouble maker, after all she has a hard time following orders. Hmm, I hate to say this but there is definitely a pattern. It would appear that all of us here are miscreants who have nearly awakened."

The others looked at Miria too stunned to answer. Then Clare said,

"I have a hard time seeing you as a trouble maker, and an even harder time believing that you nearly awakened."

In the distance a longhaired warrior was watching, she had seen the four take the yoma out and was curious to know what was going on. The humans here looked at her with awe. She was clearly something to look at yet the Number 3 was in no mood to respond to the humans. Galatea took care to figure out which comrades the four were. She knew one of them was Phantom Miria, that girl she'd known for a long time. The other three, Galatea felt their yoki suddenly fill with surprise she was thinking of coming closer, but she stayed were she was for now…

"Few people know this but I did reach the point where I almost awakened. It was on my third awakened hunt…

_The young newly appointed Number 8 followed the Number 4. Behind them were two lower ranked warriors. The Number 4 seemed to have an unspoken question on her mind. Miria could feel a large yoki in the area and she wondered on what it could be. The Number 4 turned to face the girls_

"_Mind if I ask you a question? Back there you seemed disappointed, are you uneasy because I'm the Number 4?"_

_She was talking of their rather brief meeting, where Miria had tried to hide the pang that had crushed her hope of a moment that she so wanted to happen might happen. She'd thought that now was the time, she'd see her friend once more-_

"_Oh, that, sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, but I'd talked with another single digit awhile back about fighting together, and for a moment I was hoping it was her."_

"_Was she a friend?"_

"_Yes, she was a classmate of mine. We'd both come to the organization in the same way and we talked a lot, I can even say that I became a single digit thanks to her."_

_Miria smiled one of her rare smiles. The Number 4 seemed to have more to say. She told them a story and just as she'd finished it, Miria could feel an awakened yoki come closer._

_She'd cried out to her comrades to scatter, and they fought the being._

_As she kicked up from the ground Miria suddenly realised that she knew that yoki, as her blade went through the being's neck, she remembered who it was. HILDA…the pain that engulfed her was so deep she didn't think that she could bear it. Her yoki screamed to heights that she didn't want to think about, it was so hard to fight._

"_Oh how fun! Phantom Miria said to be better then the Number 1 in group battle, I'd love to get a crack at her as an awakened being!"_

"The only reason I didn't awaken was that I was mostly to proud to give in to her taunting."

"Who's taunting?"

Helen asked,

"It doesn't matter now."

Miria replied,

"That was quite some time ago."

She said to end the matter as Seto came over to them. Helen looked to pursue the topic but a warning look from Miria stopped her.

"Whoa, I thought I've seen it all, I guess I haven't. any ideas as to what these things are?"

Seto asked them. Miria replied,

"These creatures are called yoma, the can mimic humans and they eat their guts."

Seto wrinkled his nose,

"I have reason to believe that the people who made our kind also make the yoma."

Seto's eyes widened and he tilted his head.

"Now that you mention it, I think I've heard of something like that before…but I'd have to look it up."

Their eyes met,

"Alright then, what do you know."

"Not a whole lot I'm afraid."

He told her,

"but that doesn't mean that I can't find out."

They all got back into the car again. Miria and Seto were talking about the possible reasons that as to why their worlds appeared to have collided with one another, but they couldn't draw a satisfactory conclusion.

"Maybe if we could find Galatea, we might get a better understanding of just what the true situation is, if not then we are going to have to do something about it. Though what we're going to have to do, I don't really know."

Miria said slowly,

"Truth be told if that war is truly over and has been for thousands of years then how did we lose so much time? Or is our world in some alternate universe?"

"Hmm, well that is something that we defiantly need to consider, if it is at all accurate. The last thing we need are the monsters that you call creatures of the abyss here."

Seto said as they headed back to where he called home


	2. The Phantom's Hidden Powers

Chapter 2

Heading back after killing the yoma, Miria and her team were taken to a quiet house far from the strange things that were called "cameras" and it was a good thing that they were away from the public eye. Miria and Seto were spending hours on what they should do, with Miria deciding to find out how this had all happened. In the meantime, she told her younger comrades that they would need to learn to blend in with the humans, something that was necessary for them, it they didn't want to be singled out. Helen groaned and sat irritated on the chairs provided for them. Seto had brought out his laptop computer and was calming shifting through the information that he had. Miria was beside him. Helen, Deneve, Clare and Raki were all sitting at the table when there was a knock on the door. A servant went to get it and 21 warriors came in. Miria got up and walked up to the Number 7, Eva, and the two were talking in low voices. Seto paused.

"Miria, I think I've found something." He said, "And it doesn't look good."

Miria was at his side in an instant,

"What is it?" A short hair warrior asked, she was strong and seemed concerned about what she was seeing that Miria was so casual with the brown haired human.

"That definitely isn't a good sign." Miria sighed, "I really hope that this isn't what they think is going on."

"It very well could be." Sighed Seto, "All that I can gather is that this is what they're saying that happened. That however is mostly as far as I can tell wrong to start with."

He looked at the screen,

"Time is of the essence, I'm not sure what will happen next, but I have a feeling that something big is going to happen." Seto was about as calm as he could be, but given the fact that something bad had the possibility of even happening, he didn't like the alternatives that were left to them. Miria was smart; he would let her make up her own mind. She looked intently at the screen she couldn't make sense of the writing and she quietly pointed that out to Seto. And so began the warriors' crash course in Japanese. Seto was amazed as how quickly they learned…in some cases, Helen wasn't interested, but she eventually learned it. Clare and Raki stayed close together and Deneve was always the mostly quiet one. Miria learned far more rapidly than her comrades, she was also more willing to try to speak in Japanese, which Seto found a little weird and cool at the same time. Miria's voice was no different in Japanese from in her native tongue.

About a month since the strange earthquakes, Miria had enough Japanese for basic conversation, and upon seeing her manage as much, the others pushed themselves to reach the same point as Miria. It was interesting for Seto; all of the half-yoma was different and interesting in her own right. It was clear to him that Miria was the leader, and then they seemed to look up to Eva, though she wasn't as skilled. Flora was a gentle soul who was slow to anger, but quick to grab the warrior's attention. Jean had a high sense of honour and was true to her word. Few warriors could fault Jean, Seto noticed and compared to Miria, Jean was respected by the younger warriors. Then there was Undine…Seto sighed, he really didn't get what the hell her problem was. She was a flaunter if there ever was one. She was surprised about his lack of muscle. He pointed out that brains could be more deadly than any amount of muscles if used correctly. Undine and Seto were mostly agreeing to disagree. They rarely spoke to one another unless they had to. Veronica seemed resigned to her fate and Cynthia followed Veronica almost everywhere. There were a few such warriors, Seto noticed.

Over the next six months, the warriors leaned a lot from Seto. Miria was amazed at what they learned. There was so much that was different from where they had come from. Miria was walking past a group of younger warriors, and the girls looked in her direction, as if wanting to follow her. She never minded, but she was sure that they were talking about something earlier. As she walked down the hall, she happened across Seto, who was at his desk again. In all the time that she'd known him, Seto was a hard worker. He wanted to make sure that the warriors would have everything they needed to blend in. Miria noticed that Seto was pouring over books as well. Her amour clanked as she moved,

"Oh, hey Miria," Said Seto, "I have the latest information."

He rose and shifted so that Miria could sit if she wanted to. Miria pulled her blade out and sat it carefully beside her. Seto sat back down and handed her a large book,

"Here, I thought I had it some where," He began, "Based on what I could find it seems that there was a massive war in some distant land, though no name is mentioned. About a hundred and fifty years ago, a series of earthquakes apparently wipe out the entire continent and the islands that surrounded it. What we do know is that a lot of humans were killed by the quakes, though the technology was almost medieval."

Miria flinched and Seto continued,

"Of course no one has been able to prove the existence of such a place because the continent would have to be fairly large for there to be a large scale war going on, whilst the islands remained oblivious to what was going on. So I came up with a theory. What ever happened must have happened in another world somehow. And the earthquakes are the result of two worlds colliding."

"But that would mean…" Miria began,

"There are many things that we don't know, but I can say this much, who ever it was that created you, doesn't want the rest of this world becoming aware of you." Seto said. "They want all of you dead, so that they'll never be exposed for what they're doing. Which leads to another theory, they were carrying the experiments out in this world, but that doesn't explain how all of you got here, in Japan."

"No, it makes sense if we're from another world completely, and perhaps the Organization don't want that other world to be exposed…and since we're all here it would create trouble for them." Miria summarised, it seemed most likely to say the least, and Seto agreed with her. All they needed was proof and that would be the clincher of their theory.

Clare and Raki's relationship grew stronger and over time was soon beginning to bear fruit. Raki trembled Clare had kissed him the other day. Her lips were so soft that he wanted to try and keep the feeling long after it. Raki's body was also beginning to change, and he noticed that when he thought of Clare, his body was starting to respond to the thoughts running through his mind. He was learning to handle a sword from a Claymore called Yuma. She wasn't very strong, but she was a patient teacher. It wasn't long before the other Claymores took an interest, and then Raki found himself being taught by Miria! The others liked Miria a lot and there were a couple of girls that were highly jealous of him. One of them who wore her hair in a long plate was particularly upset by Raki being near Miria. She was also unhappy about the fact that Miria spent time with Seto, coming up with theories and trying to work out how to prove them.

Raki's skill increased, and he was able to mostly hold Miria off, though Miria was a fast moving warrior, so if she wanted to she could kill him on the spot. All of the younger warriors had decided to join in and it wasn't long until they were all training, Miria pushed them harder than she ever pushed Raki. It would stand him in good stead however when a warrior with an unfamiliar face showed up…

Her search for the one horned bitch had so far yielded nothing and Ophelia was starting to get pissed off. She hadn't seen a handler, and there wasn't anyone to help her. She felt the presence of warriors and followed her senses, how she longed to see such pretty reds. She smiled at the thought.

Raki had a strange feeling when the longhaired woman came towards the house. She too wore a braid like the Claymore called Tabitha, but she had an air about her that made Raki nervous, he didn't know why but he knew that she wasn't as friendly as most of the warriors here were. He kept his blade close, and he was about to call out when…

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Ophelia's blade showed no mercy, but the human was surprisingly quick, nimble almost as if he'd faced a single digit before. Her mouth twisted into a grimace of rage and fury. This human was better than she'd ever encountered in her time and it was irritating her. Her eyes shone gold and she went to strike when Miria appeared and blocked her. The Phantom moved faster than Ophelia did, and she knew it. She was forced to fall back onto herself, to prevent Miria from getting behind her, as that was what Miria was really intending. She revealed her rippling technique, she was forced to reveal it in an effort to stop "Phantom" Miria.

"Rippling Ophelia, it's quite fitting, don't you think." Ophelia grinned,

Miria glared at her, but the blood soaked warrior didn't seem to notice,

"The problem is that no one lives once I use it," Ophelia's laugh grated on Miria's nerves.

"You know Ophelia, for a warrior such as yourself to do that, just makes the hidden name for you all the stronger, "Blood Soaked" Ophelia." Miria said, using the Phantom to gain some distance and shooting along side Ophelia, "This is where it ends Number 4," The Phantom whispered, her blade slicing through unprotected muscle and bone, blood gushing out of the wound. Ophelia shocked by Miria's hidden speed, coughed out blood and fell to the ground. It was against everything that Miria stood for but her hand was forced. Ophelia's life drained from her so swiftly that by the time the younger warriors came out she was dead. No one said anything least they betray their true happiness about the Number 4's demise. Miria wasn't pleased by the whole thing, and would speak nothing of it. Ophelia received a proper burial, her sword as a grave marker. She would never become an awakened being.

"Well, well, well, just what have we here, hmm?" a man asked. He wore a bored expression on his face and his hair was slicked back

"You see sir, all of our current generation of warriors have disappeared off the face of the earth, even Alicia and Beth are gone." Another shaking man replied,

"Lord Rimuto, I have some findings…it seems that the warriors have been discovered on a different world." The man who was speaking had half of a face, the other half was almost skeletal in appearance.

"Is that so Dae?" The man with a bored expression, Rimuto asked,

"Of course sir, from all the reports that we have it seems that the warriors are inhabiting this other world. It also seems that Phantom Miria has is leading a large group of them. I can confirm that the Number 4 has met her demise by the Phantom's blade." Dae told Rimuto, "It seems that Phantom Miria surpasses our expectations for one who is born half-yoma."

Rimuto slowly drew in a breath,

"And how long Dae did you give for her reaching her full potential?" he asked Dae,

"I didn't think that she would live up to it at all Rimuto as I said when Ermita brought her to us. However if this holds up she would easily challenge Dark Alicia within the next moon cycle." Dae replied

"So soon," Rimuto mused, "and to think that she is the offspring of one of our most powerful Number 1s is highly disturbing. She hasn't shown signs of rebellion has she?"

"I'm afraid to say that she has and is." another voice joined the conversation, the very man who was responsible for the Phantom, a man known as Ermita.

The three men looked at Ermita, and he was a cool as a cucumber. Rimuto sighed,

"So we will soon have a second Hysteria on our hands will we?" Rimuto looked at Ermita, and he looked back at Rimuto,

"Yes and no, remember we do not know who or what sired Miria, it will be a matter of time before we find out, however I believe that The Elegant Hysteria might give us some clues, if you follow my proposal."

"And have her walking the earth again!" Rimuto snapped, "She is one of the most difficult of the Number 1s to control!" (Read: Hysteria is a nightmare to make obedient, Author)

"It is our only hope," Ermita replied, "however difficult she is. You just need the right words and she listens,"

"Well it seems that we have little choice, what with warriors going missing," Dae spoke up at last, "But if we revive her in her current state, we'll have a creature of the abyss on our hands."

"Which is why my plan will work," Ermita said, "You see, if we just fill them with yoki, it won't work, but if we put blood into her…"

Ermita let his words hang into the air.

"What sort of blood?" Rimuto asked,

"Warrior's blood, the blood of someone who is half-yoma, it will fade away once she is fully revived, but while we're doing it, she'll need blood into her body." Ermita hadn't told them that the result would be a success(he had done it himself once before with trainees that had died after "graduation" they lived for a while, but given the fact that their injuries were so bad, it was small wonder they died again, or awakened in the attempt to stay alive) however it wasn't something that Dae had tried before. He was the one who had no idea. Ermita reasoned that since Hysteria had minimal injuries it was worth a try. Rimuto reluctantly agreed.

"A corpse should remain a corpse." He said as Ermita left with Dae to assist with the experiment.

There had been no more yoma out breaks since they had arrived, and the earth so far had avoided shaking, and things turned almost peaceful. By the time they had been sharing Seto's guest rooms for two months, the warriors could sense something was wrong with Miria's yoki. It was deep and very powerful, far stronger than it was two months ago. The warriors had been suppressing their yoki for two months, and slowly their perception grew, though they could sense little more than themselves. They wondered around the human city in wounder, taking note of all the strange things that were there. Tabitha tried to stay as close as she could to Miria, but the Phantom had other ideas. Miria was regularly seen talking with Seto and pushing her mastery of Japanese. She was mostly able to say what was on her mind, and could suddenly break out in masses of dialogue that was hard for the others to understand. Though they could get the gist of what she was saying.

As the third month drew to a close, Miria had gathered all of the warriors who were staying in the Kaiba's house.

"I have something to tell you all, so please, don't over react." Miria began. "Please sit down, this will take a while. It's time to tell you everything that I have learned about the Organization."

The warriors sat down in confusion, their swords by their sides. Once they were all seated Miria began.

_Grief tore at her, fury beyond anything she had ever experience threatened to tear her apart. Miria was so angry, so sick of just being a tool forged solely for war. She was a human at her heart, and the human part of her had never been so defined as it was now, that Hilda's death had somehow opened a flood plain that she didn't know existed in her mind. She had always thought that she was a monster, something that was to be slaughtered when her task was done, but Hilda's death changed all of that. She was so angry at the men who had done this to her that she was willing to get them back as dearly as they had hurt her. She vowed that Hilda's death wouldn't be in vain, that the sacrifice would be her only redemption from her monster self. Hilda shouldn't have had to die just so that Miria would feel the most painful of all human emotions. Hilda had taught Miria what it was to be human, and it was Hilda's most treasured gift. Miria realised that something was amiss in her plans for revenge…she didn't have enough information to carry it out. She resigned herself to fulfilling her assigned duties while investigating the men who took everything away from her._

_She started by travelling to the remote corners of the island to gain information. She found a pocket of humans that were seeming forgotten by the rest of the island. They were so shocked at seeing her that they reached out hesitantly and touched her hair, her face, even her body. She told them what she was told from the time she was a little girl, but they seemed just as shocked about that as to her sudden appearance._

"_What are these monsters called yoma?" They had said "How do they eat humans? What are you?"_

_Miria had done her best to answer their questions as diligently as she could, and some of the humans looked at her with interest of a different kind._

_She also discovered that the island was yet another continent in their world, she came to such a conclusion since the claymore broadsword that she carried wasn't able to be reproduced on the island itself. And based on what she read in the archives, the swords were shipped in by some merchant parties. In return the Organization sent exotic girls for entertainment. Miria felt sicked by all the archives contained within, but that still didn't explain how the yoma came in existence, or if what Rubel was telling her was even true…_

_Two years after she had seen those isolated humans with her own eyes she stumbled across a horrifying scene. She saw with her own eyes the dragon's descendants, or Dragonkin, as the archives called them. She couldn't believe her eyes. She hid in the shadows when she heard footsteps. She watched as the creatures had their flesh shaved off. Miria had to grit her teeth to stop herself from gasping and giving her away. Neither of the two Dragonkin so much as made a sound as chunks of their flesh was cut away. It looked like the ultimate torture as far as Miria was concerned. She almost felt sorry for the poor things._

"Our home land is nothing but a test site for developing awakened beings." Miria's voice cut through her stunned audience. The warriors were so stunned in fact that some, like Veronica and Jean were like statues. Helen looked rather pale and Clare and Raki (Miria didn't know why, but Raki was there too.) were both shaking in their seats,

"Oh, my god…" Someone breathed, "no way…how could they get away with something like that?"

"Easily enough," Seto's voice filled the silent room, "They would have weapons at their disposal, the yoma being one such weapon, and then the warriors who serve them. It sounds suicidal to attack them without knowledge of how to beat them."

The warriors readily agreed with him…even the stubborn Undine


End file.
